


fuck, i'm lonely

by dongjuluvs



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Break Up, College, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rumors, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-11 19:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongjuluvs/pseuds/dongjuluvs
Summary: when chans classmate saw him receiving a kiss and money from an older guy in a fancy car, like any other normal person they spread a rumor saying chan is a sugar baby. maybe the relationship wasn't meant to be after all. chan is embarrassed, tired and misunderstood.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. prologue

i am kang yuchan, i'm 21 years old and i go to the best university in seoul.

i would say i'm quite content with my life, i have a loving family, good friends and the best boyfriend! well only one of those are true sigh. ok, i have the best boyfriend! 

park junhee. he is 24 years old, the son of the ceo of park enterprise. although we aren't very far in age he looks quite older than me because his built and handsome rich looking face! 

i love him very much, we've been dating for 3 years now. one place we love going to is the arcade center. we go to it every saturday and maybe after my lectures.

"channnieeee"

"hyung, you used all your money and you still haven't gotten that bunny for me."

i laughed quite loudly which embarrassed hyung a bit. he looked at me while smiling

"channie, can i borrow some money? i'll give it back tomorrow. i ran out of cash."

"no need to pay me back! just get me the bunny!"

i said handing him a 50000won bill. he took it happily and continued on the claw machine.

"yay i got it!"

maybe spending 70000won for a small stuffed bunny was too much, but it's all we did. 

"hyung~~ can i stay at yours today?"

"of course, i'm quite hungry too."

he said winking at me, and i'm sure i almost screeched too loudly. i started hitting him, yet he just laughs. i'm blushing profusely, people are looking at us. 

i like kang yuchan. i've liked him ever since the year started. not many people seem to go after him, and that makes it easier for me. but i'm too scared to confess. he's sweet, charming and good looking, to me he's perfect. 

"park yura, if you keep staring at him you will cut a hole through him."

huh, i look back to see jung saerom. my best friend, why isn't she focusing on the lecture? she knows my crush on him, yet all she does is tease me.

whilst we bickered, yuchan looked at me. we made eye contact!! aaaah, he even smiled. i may like him too much. he's too perfect. 

"hyung~~ i'm outside, where are you?"

i whine to the phone, i could clearly hear him chuckle through the phone.

"i'm coming, i'm right around the corner. i can't wait to see my channies beautiful face."

the seoul breeze was colder than usual on this september day. the leaves just started falling, and it was quite the sight. i smiled looking at the autumn trees, junhee hyung confessed to me on an autumn day. that was a good 3 years ago, we've been going strong ever since. i don't have any friends here, so basically no one from my side know i have a boyfriend. he was and is perfect. some may say he's too old for me, when he's only 3 years older. it's unfair. he looks older due to his body structure and expensive clothing. that doesn't mean we can't date.

"channie what are you thinking about? i'm already here"

oops, he's here already!

"what were you thinkin about channie?"

"just about your confession. it's almost our 3rd anniversary! autumns bring me good memories."

he smiled brightly showing his dimples, and then he starts pulling something out of his pocket. he took out two 50000won bills and hands it to me.

"here just as i promised. and i added a bit more so you can have lunch when i'm at work."

"i told you, you didn't have to! and i can bring lunch during break and we can eat together."

he smiled again and leaned in for a kiss. we make out, a lot. but never in front of campus. i let him kiss me, of course i gave in. how could i not? 

"hyung, what if people see us? we are right in front of campus."

"no one will, don't worry~~"

ding! my phone, i received a message. i don't have anyone to text me but who is this from? i could tell hyung was intrigued too.

park yura

really yuchan i didn't think you were this kind of person.  
17:39pm

"huh?"

"maybe she had a wrong number, don't worry about it too much. let's just go to my place."

"but, what if i did something? i should head out and find her."

"why ruin our time like that. you can take care of it tomorrow, but today you need to take care of this."

hyung pouted and said pointing to his bulge. sigh, what did i get myself into. i may be limping tomorrow, again.

"you know what channie, just give me a hand while i drive. it'll be better for me~~"

"aish hyung!"


	2. park yura & park junhee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> park yura liked yuchan and she saw something unexplainable

"saerom, look."

i said pointing to the flyer stuck on the notice board. it was mr.kims free extra lecture today. 

"and yeah? i thought you hated korean."

"i do. but he's yuchans favorite professor, i'm sure he'll be there."

"yeah, you do that. i'll pass this one. it's first come first serve, you better confess today."

she said clearly annoyed. huffing, she started pushing me towards the lecture room. i could see yuchan sitting there, ahhh i'm blushing already. he looks so cute focused. ahh what am i thinking? i feel like a stalker.

i think while i slapped myself before heading into the lecture hall. finally, after preparing myself i walked in i sat right behind yuchan. i really couldn't focus on the lecture, all my mind was going to was yuchan yuchan yuchan. what can i do when he's right in front of me. he's too good looking even from the back. 

i will confess to him after this stupid lecture! i mentally tell myself.

yuchan was always very focused in class, in the 4 months i've known him i've never seen him on his phone during lectures. so seeing him text and keep smiling looking at his phone, was very.......... unusual.

did he already have a girlfriend?? or worse a boyfriend? did i miss my chance, fuck. i've never seen him with anybody around campus, so i have 0 guesses to who it may be. is it the girl from the cafe he likes? is it a childhood friend? or am i just overthinking sigh.

"hey, yura right?"

huh? it's yuchan looking back at me. and he's smiling! i'm sure i am as red as a tomato. 

"y-yes!"

"umm, my ride is here. could you cover for me?"

"o-of cou-urse!!"

"sweet, i'll leave now. i'll definitely pay you back! thank you!"

shit. he's too nice. 

oh shit. he's going, i haven't confessed yet.

i ran behind him, he went out of the building to the parking. i'll just stay here for a bit and wait for the perfect moment.

he said his ride was here but no ones here from what i see. he's on the phone, talking with a smile ear to ear. he ended the call, and just kept looking at the trees. he's too handsome shit. it's been about 2 minutes, and he's still staring at the falling leaves with a smile. i see a very fancy black car pull over next to yuchan. it's his ride. who is picking him up?

was yuchan rich? i'm sure the car is more than my whole scholarship and dorm combined. from the windows, i could see a man a bit older than yuchan, but i can't see his face completely. is it his driver? he's dressed too nicely to be that, no. is he his boyfriend? his friend? his relative?

from my hiding spot behind a tree, i could see yuchan smile brightly when he sees him and gets in. they talk, they kiss. shit, so he's taken. but shortly after the kiss, the older male hands him money. ok now this is going weird. yuchan blushing, the other person teasing him and putting yuchans hand on his-

"i don't know, saerom. it looked so romantic, but i got so confused when he gave yuchan money. and he looked so happy receiving it too. and i really panicked and sent him an angry text."

"maybe he just owed him money, don't immediately think of adultery yura."

"i know~ but i really like yuchan. and the fact he may be gay, or worse doing adultery i don't know what i would do"

i've been thinking about what i saw all day. and now it's lunchtime and saeroms dance practice finally ended. and that means i can complain and talk about what i saw. 

see i'm the emotional person who does everything with my heart. but saerom is the brains. she knows everything, and any solution to any problem. she is quite scary tho....

"just apologize for the text, and talk it out. he may be in a relationship but i'm sure you two can be friends."

she says. i'm appalled at how bored she looks right now.

so my crush is a dirty gay? why yuchan!?!?

"hey, i heard your conversation. are you two talking about kang yuchan?"

"um, yes?"

the tall guy smirked, pulled a chair to our table.

"that bitch is an absolute man slut. i heard he slept with mr.kim to boost his grades. and i heard he's a sugarbaby. looks inncoent on the outside, but a disgusting slut on the inside."

he said not pulling his smirk down. 

"so, how do you know that?"

i know saerom doesn't believe shit. and she's showing it very well. 

"i used to be friends with him. i saw some stuff."

oh.

"hey, hyung"

"yeah channie?"

he smiles to me, making me blush profusely.

"why haven't we been going to the main house lately?"

"*sigh* my dads in town. i'd rather work and seem like a good son, then get kicked out right now."

i just mumbled a small 'oh, ok' and quieted down knowing i made it awkward. hyung sighed, and continued to drive.


	3. what?

"did you hear he is a sugarbaby?"

"yeah, and he's gay too. how disgusting."

"worse, i heard he slept with mr.kim to not fail this semester."

"how is a person this gross."

"slut."

'huh? what is everyone talking about?'

today was supposed to be a normal day for me. i didn't need any more stress, i got a good 3 hours of sleep at hyungs house and was almost late to my first lecture. and here is more things to be stressed of. a new rumor. i don't even know who it's about. i hope they are taking it well. 'if they aren't i'll make them feel better!' 

today will be a good day! all of the bad things that happened at first must mean it'll be good. nothing worse could happen. right? 

i walk into my first lecture hall with a heavy sigh. something doesn't sit well with me. everyones looking at me, some even giving dirty looks. this is so...... unwelcoming. maybe i did something wrong? i think as i sat down in one of the last rows. i put my bag down along with my head to the hard and cold desk. why is today, such a bad day?

"hey yuchan, is everything about you being a slut true?"

"huh?"

i look up to donghun sunbae smiling amusingly. 

"so, it's a yes? i didn't think my hoobae was like this."

"sunbae, what are you talking about?"

his amused smile went to a surprised look.

"you don't know?"

i shake my head unknowingly.

"there is a rumor around that you're gay and is a sugarbaby. i didn't believe it at first like you're my favorite hoobae. but seeing you down right now, i thought it was true."

all the color from my face went away, probably. they know i'm gay. but where did the sugarbaby come from?

"i'm not gay nor a sugarbaby. where did you hear this from?"

"everyone is talking about it. i just heard it from a friend."

"a sugarbaby. what a joke."

"i know! you even work, the person that made this up must be so delusional."

i gave him a small smile and looked away. sigh, where did these come from? did someone see hyung and i?

"sunbae, could you cover up for me? i need to talk to somebody."

"yeah, yeah. just don't skip too much. i'll try to help clear your name."

i left with a small smile and a mumbled 'thanks'. 

i wanted to cry. everyone in the hall was looking at me with disgust, some laughing, some whispering. i never have had this much attention before and this is so scary. no one ever cared about me before, why now. i want to call jun hyung, tell him everything, cry to him. but he has work. 

if anything couldn't get worse, i got pushed onto the ground. by my worst nightmare, kim sehyoon sunbae. 

"i knew you were weird, but never gay. and doing adultery. what a slut you are."

i never thought today would be such a day. i hate this so much. i just want to talk to hyung.

"hey, what is this? high school? grow up sehyoon."

i didn't care who it was, i ran away to the presentation room no one uses anymore. i ran not caring about everyone staring. i wanted to hide. why is this happening to me.

funny how i wished the person was doing well.............

but i am that person, and i'm surely not doing well.

**Author's Note:**

> hello~~~~  
author here! i wanted to say sorry for not updating the renmin series. after jungwoo kind of disappeared, i kind of lost interest in nct, well it's been like that ever since regulate. but still sorry!! i'll try to update it during winter break which is coming up. 
> 
> also, this stories title was inspired by lauvs song fxxc, i'm lonely! please check him out, he has other songs than i like me better lol!


End file.
